Return
by trubholls25
Summary: As the title suggests, a H/T fic set after TLC and before TTP. Includes Grub and Mrs. Kelp, too. My first fic, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic, so please be gentle. Reviews appreciated, no flames please.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, only the plot

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Trouble Kelp looked at the mirror in front of him, and sighed. Giving his tie a last hopeless tug, he headed toward the door of his flat. "Grub," he called, "Get your butt out here, now! We're supposed to be at Police Plaza in five minutes."

Late and lazy as usual, Grub came trotting out into the living room good-naturedly. _Why does mother insist I live with _**him**,thought Trouble. "But Tru-uubs! I'm not done with my bowtie yet," Grub whined.

"Only you would wear a bowtie to the annual LEP Christmas party. At any rate, it doesn't matter. We know have three minutes to get there. And **don't** call me Trubs."

"I bet you'd like it if Holly Short called you that," Grub teased, and then winced with regret. Even after three years, Holly Short was still a sore spot with his brother. Trouble had always had a big crush on her, and now she was presumed dead.

"Get moving. And it is Commander Kelp tonight." Trouble's voice was cold, and his words cut through the air like ice.

As the two walked quickly to Police Plaza, Trouble heaved a deep sigh. Holly. Just when he had almost succeeded in masking his pain, his brother said something like that. Even being promoted had lost its sparkle, for Holly wasn't there to tease him about it. Tonight Trouble was required to give the ending speech at the party, about the New Year, new directions for the LEP, and hope for the future. How under the world was he supposed to talk about that?

When Grub and Trouble burst through the doors of the meeting/party room, all eyes were on them. Trouble was immediately surrounded by a sea of glittering girls, all of them interested in catching the commander's eye. However, Trouble was having none of it. Grub spent his time trying to attract some of the girls that surrounded his brother and talking to a gnome that worked in complaints processing, the HR department that had needed to be set up when Grub started writing an average of fifty complaint letters a day.

Trouble wandered around the throng of people aimlessly, trying to shake off some of his followers. He occasionally stopped to talk to a council member or some other high ranker. Since Holly's disappearance, he hadn't really spent much time with his friends, no matter how much mother had tried. He had finally evaded her by moving out, unfortunately ending up with Grub as a roommate. Trouble couldn't help but think that it would be different if Holly were there.

The call to meal roused Trouble from his thoughts. As he took his seat, with Wing Commander Vinyaya on his right and Council Chairman Cahartez on his left [the three being the only ones without spouses or escorts to sit with], Trouble began to dread his coming speech. The feast was delicious, although somewhat lacking in conversation. Trouble sat bored and silent for most of it. By now, people were used to his sullen behavior and left him alone.

As the dinner neared its end, Trouble was beginning to rise out of his seat to give his speech when the doors to the room flew open………..

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Should I leave it as a one shot, or write more? Reviews greatly appreciated. Thx!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure how good this is, I wrote it as a maybe-follow-up. Tell me what you think.

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

"D'Arvit!" swore Holly Short; unaware that three hundred pairs of eyes were staring right at her. As she stepped through the doors to the party, she muttered to herself, "Stupid centaur. It's been three years, but right after I get back I have to go to the Christmas party so they'll give me my job back. As if. They'd be lucky to get **my** services."

Shocked, Trouble stumbled towards her, knocking and kicking things off the tables and moving things out of his way. Not noticing the glares of seventy-some odd girls boring into his back, he whispered into her hair, "Holls? Is it actually you? Are you really back?"

"Er, um, Trouble?" Holly asked, her voice slightly squeaky.

Trouble answered eagerly, "Yeah, Holls?"

"You're kind of squishing me, _Commander_." The pressure on Holly's back was instantly relieved.

He blushed and asked, "Who told you? Foaly, I assume."

"Yeah. He told me in the shuttle, on the way down. Has it really been three years? Oh, and are you going to let me have my job back?"

"Holly," Trouble said slowly, "Do you want to go somewhere else, and talk? A lot has happened. But of course you can have your job back."

"Uhhh, umm, sure, I guess," Holly said, a bit nervously.

With that, they left. Trouble didn't even think to look back. If he had, however, he would have found three hundred confused and upset people looking right back at him.

Trouble decided to bring Holly to the arboretum, his favorite place in Haven's local [and only] downtown park. It's the only place that would be open, secluded, and somewhat romantic at three in the morning. He wasn't sure whether it was a good time to talk to Holly about his crush that had been building for years. At that thought, Trouble almost hit himself. _Of course it isn't a good time, you idiot_, he thought. _She just got back, the last thing I need- the last thing __**she**__ needs- is something to ruin our friendship._

So, instead of confessing his true feelings, Trouble spent two hours debriefing Holly on what had happened in her absence. There was more information than he had realized. Unfortunately for him, Trouble had to really try not to stare/blush/think about Holly, for it unfocused and confused him.

Holly finally said, "Okay, thanks, um, Commander," here she blushed, "er, Trouble. I really should go back to my apartment, since I guess I have work tomorrow."

Trouble sighed heavily and replied, slightly guiltily, "You see, Holls, that's the thing…."

TBC

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

So, how's that? Lame, right? Well, whatever you think, REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. I could use some advice! R&R!

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Holly, by now very annoyed, said defiantly, "What? What do you mean, _here's the thing_?"

Trouble carefully replied, "It's not that we didn't think you were coming back, most people did," [_except for me_, thought Trouble], "But Foaly wasn't sure how long you would be, so your apartment is kind of leased out and your things, are, um, well, they're in storage," By now his voice had faded to a whisper, for although he was Commander Kelp, Trouble still feared Holly's wrath.

"D'Arvit! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, they're IN STORAGE?"

"Holly, seriously, calm down, your things are fine, and, well, I'll help you find a new apartment. In the meantime, you can stay with me, for tonight anyways. I made Grub go stay with his precious Mummy. Maybe I can finally get rid of him, hmm…."

"Oh, whatever," said Holly grumpily. "I can't believe that even though you got rid of your mother, Grub is still living with you."

Knowing she had caved, Trouble weakly protested, "Well, It's not my fault he started packing when I told him I was getting my own apartment."

"Holly chuckled, then said, "Maybe I'll have to help you find an apartment, too."

Now that their friendship was reestablished and stories caught up, Holly and Trouble walked back to his apartment laughing, chatting, gossiping, and smiling. Somehow, Trouble's hand managed to find and take hold of Holly's. Though surprised, she didn't pull away, but blushed instead. Trouble went red in the face and almost ran, but stopped himself. The two then continued toward the small flat that Grub shared [sadly] with Trouble, unaware that someone, hiding in the darkness, could see them laughing, flirting, and holding hands. Someone holding something…

TBC

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Sorry it is kind of short. I think I might be rushing it, maybe not capturing the characters right? I'm not sure. I might rewrite it. Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next part… I hope it is better than the last chapter. Review!

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

After unlocking the door, Trouble stepped into his small, cramped apartment. It only had three rooms, not including the bathroom. Holly shyly stepped in after him. "Sorry, it's kind of small," Trouble said embarrassedly, "But I _really_ wanted to get away from mother."

Holly giggled [Did she really just giggle?] and said, "It isn't that small. But we should look for an apartment for you first. Er, just to get Grub out your hair, of course."

Grinning, Trouble replied, "Of course. Anyway, you can sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the couch."

"But it's your place. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, you're the guest," said Trouble, steering Holly into the small bedroom. He picked up a protesting Holly and set her on the bed. "I will make sure you don't get your job back if you sleep on the couch."

Holly said devilishly, "Well then you'll just have to stay in here, too," and tugged Trouble onto the tiny twin mattress.

"But-but-but," stuttered Trouble.

"Relax. I don't bite," Holly silenced Trouble's feeble objections by kissing him suddenly on the head and wrapping her arms around him. Trouble thought about moving, but Holly seemed so peaceful asleep and he didn't want to disturb her. Or so he told himself. Trouble slowly turned and fitted his own arms around Holly's slender waist, burying his head in her hair, and quickly slipped into sleep.

TBC

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

So, what did you think? It is slightly better than the last one. Keep on reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

Again, another chapter. I don't really like my writing, but maybe it's just me. R&R

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Holly's eyelids fluttered open. Groaning, she slowly lifted her head off Trouble's chest. Slightly slurring her speech, she asked, "What under the world is that banging noise?"

Trouble, who had previously been staring contentedly at Holly, shot up like a flash. "God, I hope it isn't my mother. If Grub told her I suspended him again, I'm toast. Those damn complaint letters…"

A voice suddenly called out, slightly distorted from the distance, "Leslie? I know you're in there, so OPEN UP before I-"

Trouble hurriedly replied, "I'm coming, mother, I'm coming!"

Amused, Holly said, "Leslie? Well, I guess it is no longer a mystery why you chose Trouble."

Trouble grimaced, and said, "Yeah, but don't tell anyone, K? Wait here, I'll go deal with my mother. You **don't** want to get in her way."

As Trouble trotted out to the living room, Holly stealthily sneaked out behind him. She wanted to at least see the famous 'Mummy' that Grub was always talking about. Trouble sighed dramatically, and yanked the door open about five inches. "What do you want this time, Mother?"

"Leslie, you must reconsider this demotion. Grub is your own brother, after all."

"That's why I finally demoted him. There have been many complaints about how inept Grub is. You know what, he IS. And for the _last_ time, it's TROUBLE!" he said angrily, in his best 'commander is the authority' voice, trying to slam the door.

But his mother was faster, "Ooh, Who's that?" she cried, spotting Holly trying to rush back into the other room, "A **GIRL**?"

"Umm………"

TBC

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Yeah, I know, short again, but there's a mini-cliffie! Like it? REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another update. I'm not sure when this story will end, maybe in a couple more chapters.

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Frightened, Holly slowly backed away; ready to make a run for it, but Mrs. Kelp, who was a large woman dressed in a revolting fuchsia suit, shouted to her, "Now, young lady, stay right there. I have a few things to say to my darling _Leslie_," and turned sharply towards Trouble.

Trouble tried to cut in with, "Now, Mum, com-", but his mother was too fast.

"Don't you try and stop me, Leslie. It's great that you are finally dating after what's-her-face, oh, the one you always had that _huge_ crush on, disappeared, but I haven't even met her. And she's sleeping over in your _and Grub's_ apartment? Has she _moved in_? Young man, don't you even think about kicking Grub out-not that I approve of this, this c-"

"Mother!" barked Trouble, "How dare you criticize Holly, who by the way is staying with me only because she had to leave for three years and just got back and needs to find a new apartment! And I won't kick Grub out because I want to find a place where I can live by myself. I really do like Holly, and you're being completely nasty and spiteful. So GET OUT! NOW!"

"But-"

"OUT!" screamed Trouble, running back to Holly. Knowing that his mother was still watching, he pulled Holly close and started to kiss her, strongly.

As they kissed and kissed, the door slammed shut. Although Holly and Trouble were oblivious to it, outside a yell could be heard. "LESLIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Sorry it is really short, but you have to admit it was a good place to end. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

The story is almost done!! After you read, tell me if I should do another chapter after this, or just an epilogue.

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

When they [finally] pulled apart, Holly asked, "So. Umm, um, er, thanks for defending me to your mother. I can see why you moved out. She's like a louder version of Grub.

Blushing, Trouble replied, "It's no problem. I should have said that a _long_ time ago."

"No offense, but you really needed to. At least you don't have to answer to her anymore."

"Yeah," Trouble said, then ventured to [kind of] ask, "In light of your reinstatement and promotion, Major Short, I order you to accompany me, on our day off today, apartment hunting- and maybe to dinner and a movie?"

Laughing, Holly said, "Trouble Kelp, that is the worst way to ask someone out that I have ever heard of! Of course, that is assuming you **are** even actually asking me out."

With a face so red that he could have taken the name 'Beetroot', Trouble replied embarrassedly, "Well, yeah. If you're up for it."

Holly smiled and said sincerely, "I'd love to."

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Aaahh!! It is so, so short. Oh, well. I'm not sure if I should write two more chapters, or just an epilogue? R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I decided to just do an epilogue. It seemed to fit better with where I stopped in the last chapter. R&R

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

**Epilogue: Six Months Later**

Major Holly Short walked into her new office and smiled to herself. Ever since she had agreed to go out with Trouble, everything had been going well. She had three more successful recons on her record, and seven new records that showed off her pod skills.

That one day, when Holly and Trouble had gone apartment hunting, had produced a spacious, well-light, but terribly _expensive_ apartment, i.e. one that Trouble could barely afford with his commander's incredibly large salary. However, real estate was in large demand in Haven, and the beautiful apartment was the only one available that had more than one room. During their date that night, admittedly after a few nettle beers, Trouble had asked if Holly wanted to split the cost and room with him. Holly, obviously, had said yes. Although they had originally slept in two separate beds, the two very quickly downsized to just one.

Holly was jolted from her thoughts when the door to her office. A deep, familiar voice asked, "Ready?"

Holly replied, grinning, "Yeah. Let's go home," and pecked Trouble on the cheek.

A smiling Commander Kelp led her towards their apartment. He had something special to do at dinner that night…

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

So, how'd you like it? I'm not sure if I should do a sequel. I've already started my next project, a story about Grub. Keep reading! Thanks for sticking with the story. Review!

-trubholls25


End file.
